


Cab Driver

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How on earth do I keep getting you as my cab driver?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab Driver

It was raining again. Because of course it was. If he knew it was going to rain this much he never would have moved to the big city. He sighed then flipped his hood up to hail a taxi. He jumps into the first one that pulls over for him. When he sees his driver he starts to laugh.

"How is it I always seem to get you as my driver?"

"Why? Getting tired of my pretty face?"

"You wish."

"Same place as always?"

"Yep, I just want to finish my work then go to sleep."

The driver laughed as he pulled away from the curb.

*****

Luke had moved to New York three years ago for school and got a full time job shortly after he settled. He found out very quickly that, even though he had a car, if he couldn't walk getting a cab was the best way to go. Since then he's had the same driver all but three or four times.

He was a nice guy two years older then Luke. His name was Ashton, he had honey colored curls and beautiful hazel-green eyes. He was always a ball full of sunshine, even on days where the clouds turned the sky black.

Luke and Ashton had gotten to know each other over the years they've been driving together.

Ashton learned that Luke was going to school to be a teacher, that he really hates his job but he needs it for the money, both full-time job and full-time student keep him too busy to party too much, he misses his best friends like it hurts, and that he plans to move back to his hometown the moment he's done with school.

Luke learned that Ashton has lived in New York for most of his life though not all of it, he has two siblings that he loves to death and would do anything for, he doesn't care for the city too much, and he only got the job as a cabbie so he can save up enough money to move back to his hometown that he misses like crazy.

*****

Luke smiles as he gets into the back of the taxi to see Ashton as his driver, yet again.

"Okay, now I'm sure you're just following me."

"Damn, you caught me." Ashton snaps the fingers on one hand then pulls away from the curb, heading towards Luke's dorm. "But really? This is just mu route and you get out of work about the same time I drive by here and I would hate for someone else to get to look at that pretty face for the drive."

"What's with you and pretty faces?"

Ashton shrugged. "I like pretty thing, and pretty people should know they're pretty. So I tell them that they are."

"You treat all of your fairs like this?"

"Nope." Is the only answer he gets, but Ashton smiles at him in the mirror so Luke knows they're okay.

*****

Luke smiles as he climbs into the back of the cab. "So, I never did ask where your hometown was. You talk about it enough of the time for me to not know."

Ashton smiles as he pulled into traffic. "It's not here that's for sure. Your dorm?" 

Luke shakes his head. "No, the airport. My friends are coming to visit and I promised I'd pick them up." He wouldn't have been able to wipe the smile off his face if someone had paid him. 

"As you wish."

It took nearly an hour, but Ashton finally manged to get to the door for pick-ups.

"Do you want me to wait so you don't have to hail a different cab?'

"Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

Ashton laughed. "I promise I won't, besides I want to. Means I finally get to meet these friends that mean so much to you."

"Only if you're sure."

"There are few tings I've been more sure about."

"Thank you so much, Ash. This means a lot."

Ashton jumps out of his daydream when two boys crawled into the back seat as Luke finds his place up front. 

"So this is the pretty cab driver you're obsessed with." The one with green hair said to Luke. Luke's face goes bright pink.

"I never said he was pretty."

"Might as well have." The black-haired one chimed in.

Luke groaned and hid his face in his hands. Ashton just laughed and patted his back. "If it makes you feel any better, I know I'm pretty."

"Not really."

"Well, what about dinner next week?"

"Say yes." Black-haired said.

"You're not going to get anyone else so far out of your league." Green-haired told him.

Luke rolled his eyes at his friends, but smiled at Ashton.

"How about I drive this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! Let me know what you think and you can almost always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
